


The Love of a Knight

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Prince hinata, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, injuries, knight Tanaka, rating for sexual tension and innuendo, royal au, side kurodai, wingman Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: "When he first met Hinata, he seemed like the cutest little pipsqueak and all he wanted to do was hug him and protect him. After a couple of years of hard training, Hinata’s body had filled out with sturdy muscles and all his baby fat had disappeared, giving sharpness to his features. He was still adorable but in a more mature way. Tanaka really didn’t want to admit it, but Hinata had grown extremely attractive and whenever he wasn’t being careful, Tanaka’s heart would practically race out of his chest whenever Hinata would smile at him."Hinata Rare Pair Week: Day 2 Royal AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	The Love of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally do a TanaHina! It's such a sweet pairing and though I really wanted to do a canon-compliant one, this just really got stuck in my head and I feel like it reflects their canon relationship as well.

Tanaka snickered as he stepped quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding the point of Hinata’s sword. He laughed even harder when Hinata failed to stop and collided with one of the dummies set up on the side of the sparring circle.

“Well done, your Majesty! You got him.”

Hinata huffed as he yanked out his sword, allowing it to rest against the ground as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. “I was aiming for you, Tanaka-san! How was I not fast enough?”

“You’re faster than a normal human should be! The problem is that your intentions are obvious, so you were easy to avoid.”

“GAH! I’ll do better this next time. Let’s go!”

Tanaka shook his head as he sheathed his sword. “No way, you need a break. We’ve been going at it for hours.”

“I don’t need one!”

Rolling his eyes, Tanaka approached the prince, removed the sword from his hand, and wrapped his arm around his neck. Hinata squawked as he forced him toward the bench where their waterskins were waiting for him.

“Just because you still have energy, doesn’t mean you don’t need a break. If you don’t drink some water, your head will start pounding later, trust me.”

“I know, you’re right.”

Tanaka chuckled and sank his fingers into Hinata’s mop of bright hair, giving it a good ruffle. He couldn’t blame him one bit. After all, he used to be just as unruly and passionate when he was training to be a knight. And although the prince had a natural athleticism, he wasn’t brought into the court of Karasuno until he was already fifteen, only being a cousin to Prince Kageyama Tobio, the heir to the throne. 

Because of his late arrival, he had no training in combat or in social etiquette. He was obviously a little clumsy, but his rate of improvement was extraordinary. And with his bright and charming disposition, everyone around him was patient and more than happy to help him along. Even Kageyama, who bickered with Hinata and provoked him whenever he could, only did it because he knew the potential Hinata had and what kind of man he could become.

As Tanaka took a sip of water, he nearly choked on it with a laugh when he heard Hinata guzzling his down. “Hey, take it… easy,” he finished after a moment, distracted by a tendril of water slipping down Hinata’s chin and down his neck. 

When he first met Hinata, he seemed like the cutest little pipsqueak and all he wanted to do was hug him and protect him. After a couple of years of hard training, Hinata’s body had filled out with sturdy muscles and all his baby fat had disappeared, giving sharpness to his features. He was still adorable but in a more mature way. Tanaka _really_ didn’t want to admit it, but Hinata had grown extremely attractive and whenever he wasn’t being careful, Tanaka’s heart would practically race out of his chest whenever Hinata would smile at him.

“Did you say something?” Hinata asked, cocking his head at him like a puppy. 

Tanaka couldn’t resist. He set his waterskin down and buried his hands into Hinata’s hair, ruffling it to his heart’s content. It didn’t help that Hinata’s laughter rang in the air like beautiful chimes and instead of pulling away, he reached up to give Tanaka’s bald head a rub. He nearly purred, feeling his hand sweep across his scalp and inciting goosebumps across his skin. 

“What is this, a meathead ritual of some kind?”

They sighed in unison and reluctantly turned toward the irritated voice. Tsukishima was around the same age as Hinata, even slightly younger, but his personality was the complete opposite. Where Hinata was warmth incarnate, Tsukishima was cold, although it wasn’t a bad thing. His intelligence and observation skills were a vital aspect of the court and even if they didn’t always get along, he and Hinata had formed an understanding between themselves. Tanaka was thankful for it since Tsukishima’s tutoring sessions before then were more like _torturing_ sessions for them both.

Hinata huffed, flinging his hair away from his face. “Leave us alone. We were just taking a break!”

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what you call it? Come on, it’s almost time for your studies and I’m not teaching you if you smell as sweaty as you look.”

Hinata glared back at him but when Tsukishima turned away, he raised his arm and sniffed at his armpit. Tanaka stifled a laugh and squeezed his shoulder. 

“Come on. I don’t think you smell bad, but I don’t have a sensitive nose like your prissy tutor. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Tanaka’s chest clenched as Hinata beamed up at him.

“Okay!”

After putting the weapons away and gathering up their things, they headed back into the castle. Tanaka smiled as he listened to Hinata’s constant chatter on the way, telling him about his whole morning and forgetting that he had been with him since he woke up. He never minded it. Hinata could talk about the weather for all he cared, nothing energized him like the sound of his voice.

When they made it to Hinata’s chambers, Ennoshita was already waiting for them with a full tub of warm, fragrant water.

“You’re running behind,” Ennoshita said, sending Tanaka a stern look in particular.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, we got carried away.”

“Not a surprise. Come along, your Majesty.”

“Thanks! Wow, it smells great, like flowers! Hey, can Tanaka-san get in with me?”

Tanaka blanched at the request, gaping at Hinata as he peeled off his sweaty tunic. Immediately, he averted his eyes, but then he caught Ennoshita’s amused smirk.

“It’s fine with me. After all, your tub is large enough for the both of you. What do you think, Tanaka?”

Coughing, Tanaka shook his head. “No, sorry, your Majesty. That fancy tub and bathwater are too special for a knight like me.”

“Aww, please?”

Tanaka’s jaw dropped as Hinata gave him the _big_ eyes. He always thought he had a strong will until he was pinned under that gaze. Even when he lowered his eyes to avoid them, he received the grand view of Hinata’s muscular body, his skin shimmering in the torchlight from the sweat dappled across it.

As his skin flushed hot, Tanaka covered his eyes and did everything he could to pull his brain out of his pants and think up an excuse. He startled at Ennoshita’s snickering and he hoped he wasn’t going to tease him any further.

“I think for today you should bathe on your own, your Majesty, since you don’t have much time. Tanaka, you can clean yourself up in the guard quarters and get back to your duties.”

“Right!” Tanaka said a little too loudly and nearly ran face-first into the door as he turned around. He scrambled to get it open and glanced over his shoulder before running out. “I’ll see you after tutoring, Hina— er, your Majesty!”

“Okay.” 

Tanaka froze still at Hinata’s soft voice. There was a slight smile on his face, but the overwhelming disappointment in his eyes about killed him. It wasn’t until Ennoshita waved at him to leave that he finally slipped outside and shut the door behind him. He sighed and dragged his feet down the hall.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier to confess his feelings to Hinata. At least then, he’d know the reason why he refused such things like bathing with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it. It was that his filthy mind wouldn’t be able to resist such a situation. Even just thinking about it made his pants feel a little tighter.

His head cleared instantly when he entered the guardhouse, the smell of sweat, dirt, and leather punching him in the face. He grinned and waved at Asahi who was just waking up after having night patrol duty. At least the washroom was relatively clean, and Tanaka was eager to sink into a fresh bath. He had plenty of time to relax since Hinata’s tutoring usually lasted a couple of hours, but he was expected to check in with Ukai before then. 

After simmering in the bath for a while, he emerged refreshed and clean, wrapping a thin towel around his waist. He put on some clean clothes and fastened his leather jerkin over his tunic, Karasuno’s crow emblazoned onto the front of it. Last came the guard’s uniform cape that draped over his shoulders. It was a bit fancy for his taste, but he knew that the knights couldn’t go around looking like regular guys.

Once he was fully dressed, he wandered through the halls until he came to Ukai’s office. The door was open, but he could hear Ukai talking to someone just inside. Unsure if he should interrupt, he cautiously peeked inside and was spotted immediately by Ukai who gave him an amused grin.

“Come on in, Tanaka. We’re just chatting.”

Nodding, Tanaka entered and found Daichi lounging in a chair across from Ukai. He gave Tanaka a warm smile and greeted him as usual. If he never knew Daichi’s noble status, he would have thought he was a knight like himself with his down-to-earth demeanor. He was also Prince Kageyama’s cousin but on the other side, the non-royal one although there were plenty of ties to it in his family tree. Daichi was a Duke by title and because he held Kageyama’s personal respect as a mentor, the royal family requested that Daichi stay in the castle and guide him and Hinata as they matured.

“How are you, Daichi-san? You’ve been gone a while, haven’t ya?”

“Yup, another diplomatic mission,” he explained, rolling his eyes.

“Was it Nekoma again?”

“No, I wish it had been. It was Aoba Johsai. They aren’t bad guys, just a little pretentious. If it had been Nekoma, I would have brought Kageyama and Hinata with me.”

Ukai grumbled under his breath as he leaned back in his chair. “I think the royal family is spreading you a little thin nowadays, aren’t they? Tobio is old enough now to fulfill diplomatic duties.”

Daichi winced. “Last time he went to Aoba Johsai, he nearly started a war. Suga’s working on him and he is making progress… slowly.”

“I know he’d be pissed if I said this to his face, but Tobio could learn some things from Hinata. The royal family could have sent him instead.”

“Then we’d have the opposite problem, they probably wouldn’t give him back,” Daichi laughed. 

Tanaka, however, didn’t share his humor at the idea. “Tch, I’d like to see them try it.”

“Relax, Tanaka. It’s not as if we’d send him alone. But for now, I’ve got to be the one going around kissing everyone’s ass.” 

Ukai rolled his eyes. “You don’t kiss everyone’s ass, which is why they send _you_.” After taking a puff of his pipe, he grinned sadistically. “Well, apparently there is _someone_ ’s ass you kiss, from what I hear.”

The expression on Daichi’s face switched from polite to furious as quick as a flash. He cleared his throat as he stood up, motioning for Tanaka to take the chair.

“I think we’re all caught up, Ukai-san. Good luck with things.”

He patted Tanaka’s shoulder as he strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Tanaka blinked in that direction, confused by what had happened.

“Is he alright?”

Ukai snickered. “He’s fine, I was just teasing him a little. Forget you heard anything.”

“Okay, did you need me for something, Ukai-san?”

“Yup, sit down. Ennoshita has some changes to Hinata’s schedule that I’d like to go over with you and because of it, we need to switch around some of your other duties.”

Tanaka wanted to groan and drag his feet; going over boring subjects like that was never his forte. But Ukai was his commander and he needed to obey him no matter what. He politely nodded and sat down, keeping his back straight to be as attentive as possible.

Ukai’s eyebrows rose high and he snorted. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long. I have other things to do as well.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ukai passed him a sheet with Hinata’s new schedule on it, itemized in an organized way in Ennoshita’s familiar loopy scrawl. Scratched in between a few lines was Ukai’s own messy handwriting, slipping in extra duties for him whenever Hinata would be in his studies and Tanaka wouldn’t be needed. There were more frequencies of it than before and his heart sank with disappointment.

“What’s wrong?”

Tanaka flinched. “Sorry?”

“You don’t look satisfied with it. Is there something you’re concerned about?”

“It’s just that he has far more study sessions than before. It’s going to drive Hinata crazy being cooped up like that.”

“He’ll be fine. Some are with Sugawara and he prefers more interactive lessons anyway, something Hinata will really enjoy.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m just worried about him.”

“We all care about the royal shrimpy, just in our different ways. Some are preparing him for his future while you and others are concerned with his present state of mind. Both are important.”

Tanaka nodded, knowing that he was right. As time wore on, it was inevitable that Hinata would grow up more and assume more duties. He’d rather he was prepared for it as opposed to being caught off-guard, even if it meant that he’d need Tanaka less. 

Ukai continued going over the schedule with him, pointing out specifically that _he_ had a weekly lesson with Sugawara himself.

“Why do I need to meet with him?! I mean, I like Suga-san and everything, but I’m no diplomat.”

“And nobody would expect you to be, but you will be accompanying Hinata on some of his visits to other Kingdoms as you have already. It’s necessary for you to hold your temper and be as charming as a knight guard should be.”

“I’m charming!” Tanaka winced when Ukai narrowed his eyes. “I can be… when there aren’t any bastards around picking on Hinata.”

Ukai cleared his throat. “I expect you to set a good example for Hinata and attend these lessons dutifully. And I would like to see some progress.”

Tanaka’s body shrank back under Ukai’s stare. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good! That’s it, get out of here.”

Nodding, Tanaka hurried out of his office as fast as he could while maintaining the dignity of a knight. He knew that Hinata’s lesson with Tsukishima would be winding to a close, so he wound back through the castle halls until he came to the right door. Instead of entering, he turned and stood at attention outside of it to wait for the lesson to be over.

Despite the closed door, he could clearly hear everything going on in the room and the atmosphere seemed dangerously tense.

“Tch.”

“Stop clicking your tongue at me! I’m doing my best.”

“If this is your best, then we’re all doomed. I would like to say _at least you’re not the heir to the throne_ , but it’s not like he’s any better.”

“Maybe you’re just a horrible teacher.”

“I can’t comprehend a better way of teaching you. Perhaps you’re just a hopeless student.”

“I’m not hopeless!”

Tanaka sighed and opened the door. Both Tsukishima and Hinata looked like two volcanoes ready to burst, but they startled when he entered. When Tsukishima spotted him, he huffed with irritation. Once Hinata got over his surprise at seeing him, a radiant smile crossed his face.

“Tanaka-san!”

_Oh God, he’s going to be the death of me_ , Tanaka thought, smiling back at him.

Tsukishima’s scowl deepened even further. “What do you want? We’re not finished with the lesson.”

“Didn’t sound like much learning was going on.”

“It’s not like that’s my fault.”

“Oh no, nothing’s ever your fault, is it, Tsukishima?” 

Tanaka grinned as Tsukishima’s face turned red. Hinata giggled with delight at seeing him shot down, but he stopped when Tanaka turned toward him with a serious expression. Stepping closer, Tanaka rested his hand on Hinata’s shoulder and leaned in.

“And you know that the things he’s trying to teach you are very important, right?”

Hinata’s shoulders drooped and he hung his head. “Yesssss, I know.”

Tanaka chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I know you’re a quick learner, I’ve seen it. You just need to prove it to Tsukishima.”

Just like that, Hinata straightened up, his face brightening with renewed determination. “Okay! I’ll try harder, Tanaka-san.”

“Good! Go ahead and finish up, Tsukishima. I’ll just hang out here.”

“Excellent,” he said dryly, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Try the last part again, Hinata. This time use the information I gave you instead of just making it up.”

Hinata nodded and without any complaining or comebacks, he focused on the paper in front of him. Tanaka beamed proudly and wandered across the room to gaze out the window. Beyond it, he could see the castle grounds below and beyond that, the rest of the city with its bustling marketplace and rows of homes surrounding it. He felt relaxed as he watched people going about their jobs and stopping to chat with each other. It helped that the pair behind him were no longer shouting and discussing the lesson in calm tones.

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Tsukishima said at last, packing up his books.

“Hooray! Let’s go, Tanaka-san, I’m starving!”

Tanaka threw his head back and laughed. “Alright, we’ll go sneak something from the kitchens.”

“He’ll spoil his dinner.”

“No way, that little monster has a bottomless stomach!”

Hinata bobbed his head. “It’s true!”

Tsukishima smirked. “You’re right, he is quite a monster.”

Before Hinata could get too pissed off, Tanaka stepped between them and motioned toward the door. “Food.”

That was all he needed to say and Hinata whirled around, bolting out of the room. Tanaka roared with laughter and even Tsukishima smirked as he rolled his eyes. Before he could follow after Hinata, however, Tanaka was stopped by Tsukishima’s hand.

“Surprisingly, he was a lot more focused with you here. I don’t know how, but you’re a good motivator for him.”

“Huh?! Nah, I’m just… you know, I understand him is all.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised and his smirk turned deadly, sending shivers down Tanaka’s spine. “It was simply an observation, no need to get so flustered.”

“I’m not _flustered_.”

“Your face is as red as a tomato.”

Tanaka squawked and tried to think of an appropriate comeback, but the longer he sputtered, the more amused Tsukishima seemed to get. 

“Tanaka-san, are you coming?” Hinata asked as he appeared in the doorway.

“Yeah, sorry!” 

As he rushed toward the door, Hinata glanced between them with large curious eyes. The last thing Tanaka wanted was for Tsukishima to give him any ideas, so he wrapped his arm around Hinata and steered him out of the room, ignoring Tsukishima’s snickers behind him. The further away they walked, the more Tanaka calmed down and he slowed his pace. It was then that he realized that Hinata was oddly quiet and as he glanced down at him, he saw him frowning in concentration.

“What’s wrong?”

Hinata’s face relaxed, but he didn’t look at him as he shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Come on, don’t keep stuff pent up.”

“It’s really nothing, it’s just… is something going on between you and Tsukishima?”

Tanaka buckled forward, his burst of laughter echoing off the stone walls and startling a few maids in passing. “Are you kidding? Why would you think _that_?” 

“It’s just that it seemed like I was interrupting something back there. He was teasing you and your face was red. It was almost as if you were…” he paused, scrunching up his nose before he said, “flirting.”

“Pfft, we were _not_ flirting.”

“Sometimes teasing is flirting. That’s what Sugawara-san told me when I asked about Daichi-san and the king of Nekoma.”

Tanaka cleared his throat. “It’s true that _some_ teasing is flirting, and between Daichi-san and that rooster-headed king, it definitely is. But that’s not what it was back there. Trust me, it was just mean-spirited teasing on Tsukishima’s part.”

Underneath his arm, he felt Hinata’s shoulders relax. Glancing down at him, he spied a little smile on Hinata’s lips. He had no idea why that would have pleased him, but he was relieved that he didn’t look so down anymore. It wasn’t one of his official duties or anything, but Tanaka would have done anything to keep Hinata happy.

—

It was in the evening hours after supper that Tanaka walked with Hinata to his chambers. It was one of his favorite times of the day, glancing out the giant windows of the castle and seeing the sky painted in gorgeous colors. The sinking sun bathed the castle in golden light and as it passed through Hinata’s hair, it seemed to make him glow.

It was a quiet and magical moment, but it also came with the cold realization that the day was drawing to a close. When they reached Hinata’s room, he would say good night and leave him with Ennoshita and whatever knight was on guard duty. If he had his way, he wouldn’t leave him at all but that was silly. Hinata was a young prince, a blossoming member of the royal family. Tanaka was just a knight, sworn to protect him, and follow his orders. When they were together, it felt like they were a set, two men on equal terms, and it was always a cruel reminder whenever reality slapped him across the face.

Waiting outside Hinata’s door was both Ennoshita and Narita, chatting and laughing about something. They both smiled at their approach, Narita bowing slightly toward Hinata.

“Good evening, your Majesty. I hope you had a pleasant day.” 

“I did, thanks! How was yours?”

Narita’s cheeks brightened at the question. He still wasn’t used to Hinata’s easy-going nature and how he concerned himself with everyone, from the nobility to the servants.

“I had a very good rest, your Majesty, thank you.”

“Great! Um, I guess this is good night, Tanaka-san?”

Tanaka’s pulse quickened as Hinata turned toward him, gazing up at him with warm expectation. It _had_ to be his overactive imagination that made it seem like he was waiting for a hug and a kiss. Gulping down his irrational desires, Tanaka smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Good night, your Majesty. I hope you sleep well, and I’ll see you in the morning, as always.”

For a moment, it appeared that Hinata wanted to say something else. After a quick glance back at Ennoshita and Narita, he pasted a smile on his face and nodded. 

“Yup. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tanaka’s stomach dropped as he turned away and his hand slipped out of his hair. He felt even worse when Hinata disappeared inside his room and Ennoshita followed him, closing the door behind them. Sighing, he stared at the door until Narita cleared his throat.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”

“Ah, sorry, man. It’s not that, I trust you to watch him.”

Narita nodded. “He’s really special to you, isn’t he?”

Tanaka gazed at him thoughtfully. He could have denied it, but there wasn’t much point. He wasn’t the type to hide anything about himself and most of the castle knew how crazy he was about him.

“He means more to me than anything.”

Narita’s lips parted in surprise, but he said nothing as he contemplated it. Tanaka didn’t want to wait around for any more questions, however, and he needed a distraction more than anything. Clapping Narita on the arm, he wandered down the hall to make his way back to the guardhouse. The best thing he could do at that point was to get a good sleep. 

Unlike most nights, however, Tanaka struggled to pass out in his bed. He tossed and turned, but no position satisfied him. He tried thinking pleasant calm thoughts, but nothing lured him to sleep. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. For the life of him, he had no idea what it was about, but he knew one thing for sure: he wasn’t going to go to sleep any time soon.

With a huff, he tossed off the covers and dressed in simple clothes. After slipping into his boots, he crept out of the room to wander around the castle grounds. It was possible that all he needed was a little more exercise and although it wasn’t very late, the halls were quiet and peaceful. 

He stepped briefly out in the courtyard, enjoying the cool breeze bringing with it the scent of the garden flowers. It was too dark to walk through it, the moon and stars hidden beneath a thick blanket of clouds. Instead, he went back inside and followed the familiar path to Hinata’s chambers. 

As he turned down his hallway, Tanaka slowed his pace. Narita wasn’t standing straight up as he should have been. Instead, he was slumped on the ground as if he were fast asleep. Tanaka bolted forward, his heart slamming against his chest. As soon as he reached him, he fell on his knees and checked Narita’s pulse. It was still beating, but he didn’t stir at Tanaka’s touch. He looked completely knocked out. 

Hearing a rustling sound in Hinata’s room, Tanaka snatched up Narita’s sword and jumped to his feet. He pulled on the door and when it wouldn’t budge, he took a step back and gathered all his rage. Kicking his foot against it, the door burst open and he charged forward, his sword raised and ready. 

There was just enough light from the fireplace to see several figures in hooded capes whirl around. They were gathered by the window with masks over their faces. Two of them held Hinata who was bound and gagged, squirming to get free. When he spotted Tanaka, his eyes widened, and he yelled through the gag but the two men holding him started guiding him through the window.

“Let him go, you bastards!” Tanaka shouted as loud as he could, hoping other guards in the castle would be able to hear as well. He charged forward but two of the kidnappers met him, each with their own sword. Not only did he have two blades swinging at him, but they were skilled on top of it. Tanaka wanted to defeat them as quickly as possible, but he was becoming more concerned with surviving the fight more than winning it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata disappear completely with the other two kidnappers. His fury raged within him and he used it to evade his enemies swings enough to kick one of them to the ground. The one left standing squawked in surprise and Tanaka quickly knocked his sword out of his hand. He pressed his blade against the man’s neck, ready to slice at any given moment.

“Who are you? Where are you taking him?!”

The man hesitated to answer. Tanaka had an urge to stab him somewhere to get him to talk, but then he had a good look at the man’s eyes above his black mask. They were familiar; eyes he used to trust. Keeping the sword against his throat, Tanaka reached forward with his other hand and wrenched the mask down. He winced, dismayed by the confirmation of what he already suspected.

“Tora? … What the hell?”

Yamamoto Taketora, a Nekoma knight and one of the quickest friends Tanaka had ever made, looked just as pained as he felt.

“I’m sorry, Ryuu. It’s not anything personal, but we had to do it.”

“Had to do _what_?”

Something collided with the back of Tanaka’s head and he fell to his knees, the pain shooting from the area making his head swim. His sword clattered next to him and he vaguely heard Tora’s whispered apology repeat before he disappeared completely with his companion, Fukunaga most likely. He had to go after them but every time he attempted to stand, he fell back down, his equilibrium still jumbled from the hit.

“Tanaka!” 

He groaned in response and a hand pressed against his back, keeping him steady. Glancing beside him, he could just make out Ennoshita’s face. 

“They took Hinata.”

“I figured since he wasn’t here. The others are coming, just hold on.”

“Narita?”

“He’s awake. Kinoshita heard the commotion and is with him now. Do you think you can stand?”

“I’ve tried but I haven’t managed it yet.”

Ennoshita hummed and braced him with his arm. “I’ll help you to the bed.”

With his help, Tanaka managed to stay on his feet, and slowly the nausea passed. The pain, on the other hand, was a steady series of jabs on the back of his skull. He rubbed at it as soon as he was seated on the edge of the bed and Ennoshita peered around him to glance at it, hissing at what he saw.

“You have a bump, but at least you’re not bleeding. Anyone else, a hit like that probably would have knocked them out. Lucky your head is so thick.”

Tanaka snorted, but he couldn’t maintain any mirth for long. He couldn’t understand why Nekoma would kidnap Hinata, it didn’t make sense. Their kingdoms had been indifferent to each other for a long while and only recently rekindled their old friendship. It was a naturally competitive friendship, but it was never malicious. Tanaka couldn’t conceive of a reason they would steal their prince away unless it was a reason to spark a war between the nations. 

His skin turned to ice at the thought. There had to be another explanation for it especially since it was Hinata they kidnapped and not Kageyama, the actual heir. His head throbbed even more as he heard Tora’s words echo in his brain, that they _had_ to do it, and he wondered what he meant by that, if it was under orders from their king or a far more personal reason.

Knowing that as he sat there stewing over reasons for it all, Hinata was being hauled across the countryside with his hands bound and a gag in his mouth, it made his body tremble to get moving. He was about to launch himself off the bed when several people poured into the room at once. 

Takeda, the court physician, came in first and gave Tanaka a look that kept his ass stuck to the mattress as if he knew he was about to escape. Daichi was right behind him, helping Kinoshita bring Narita inside the room to set him down next to Tanaka. A few others lingered right outside the hall and he spotted Sugawara trying to console Kageyama who looked like he was about to snap some heads off. It wouldn’t be long before the entire castle knew of Hinata’s kidnapping and when it reached the rest of the city, it would be mayhem.

He glanced beside him as Takeda tended to Narita. His face was still pale, but he didn’t look too damaged. When he caught him staring, Narita gave him a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

“Did they knock you out too?”

“Yes, but not with a hit. I caught some movement in the shadows and when I looked, I couldn’t see anything. It was then that one of them came up behind me and put a cloth over my nose and mouth. The second I breathed in, everything went blurry and then black. I feel a little sick and I’ve got a headache, but I think I’ll be alright.”

“I agree,” Takeda said, turning toward Tanaka with a deep frown. “I’m more worried about you. Let me see your head.”

“I’m fine. I need to go after them.”

“No, you need to rest.”

“My head’s been smacked around plenty of times!”

Takeda narrowed his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

“Do you know where you are right now?”

“Yeah, Hinata’s room, where Hinata _isn’t_.”

Daichi stepped in front of him with his arms crossed tight. “Don’t be rude. We’re all worried.”

Tanaka winced. “Sorry, Takeda-san. I just know I won’t be able to rest until I know he’s alright. I don’t think they’d hurt him, but then again, I never thought they’d kidnap him either.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “You know who took him?”

“I was fighting with two of them and I cornered one with my sword, and that’s when I recognized Tora. I pulled his mask down to confirm it and everything. I asked him why and all he said was that they had to do it.”

“Nekoma,” Daichi whispered, his face paling as the news sunk in. “Why would he do this? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It might not have been King Kuroo’s orders to do it,” Takeda reminded him, but Daichi pressed his lips tight. 

“Regardless, this needs to get sorted immediately, otherwise it could mean war.” He raised his chin decisively and nodded. “I’m leaving tonight, and I plan to get to the bottom of this.”

Tanaka’s breath hitched and he shot up from the bed. The movement was so quick that it made him a little unsteady, but he defiantly kept his footing as he grabbed hold of Daichi’s arm.

“Please take me with you, Daichi-san. I can’t stay here and just wait for news.”

Takeda sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, you don’t even look well enough to stand. If you fell off your horse partway through the journey, you hurt yourself more _and_ you would slow them down.”

Daichi frowned at Tanaka, his eyes scouring over him as if looking for any weaknesses. Tanaka stared back at him as he waited, his heart pounding in his chest. Finally, Daichi put his hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

“I will allow you to come on one condition and that’s if you’re _certain_ that you can handle the journey. It’s a few hours on horseback in the middle of the night, remember. Tanaka,” Daichi said firmly when Tanaka was about to assure him that he was fine, but he snapped his mouth shut. “I am trusting you to make a good decision and not just run away with your head. If you decide to come and pass out along the way, I’m leaving you there on the road for the vultures. Got it?”

Tanaka gulped and nodded quickly. “Yes, understood.”

“Good. I’m going to prepare. Meet me down at the stables as soon as you’re ready. Ennoshita?”

“Yes?” Ennoshita responded quickly, startled at being addressed.

“I think it would be best if you come as well. Can you manage it?”

“Yes, I was actually going to ask if I could come. I’m also worried about Hinata, but you need someone to keep that idiot in line,” he said, nodding toward Tanaka.

“That was my thinking as well. Both of you get ready and then head to the stables. We need to leave immediately.”

Without waiting for any answer, Daichi spun on his heel and strode out of the room, scattering the people hovering outside of it. Kageyama and Suga chased after him and Tanaka could hear Daichi explaining the situation until distance faded his voice. With a wary glance at Takeda, Tanaka started to make his way to the door, relieved when no one tried to stop him. Ennoshita, however, did follow him at a close distance.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” he whispered once they were out in the hallway.

“I think so. Most of the pain is gone.”

“You might not feel that way once you’re on horseback.”

“I’d feel worse staying here.”

Ennoshita sighed. “Fine, just don’t do anything stupid. I’ll meet you down there.”

He stopped outside his quarters which were just down the hall from Hinata’s and went inside to change. Tanaka continued on to the guardhouse to put on clothes that would be warm to travel in. When he thought about the thin clothes Hinata was wearing when the kidnappers shoved him through the window, Tanaka’s blood boiled. He always liked the Nekoma knights but when he saw them again, he was going to beat the shit out of them.

— 

The journey to Nekoma was long and arduous. Daichi led the way on his horse, his attire plain and comfortable unlike what he typically wore on one of his visits to other kingdoms. He pushed the pace hard as they snaked through the countryside on the main roads which were unusually empty due to the late hour. 

Tanaka took the middle position since he had been injured while Ennoshita followed to keep an eye on him. Luckily, the heavy clouds had dissipated, allowing the moon to illuminate the path ahead of them. There was no talk between them, all focus on getting to Nekoma as fast as possible. The only thing he could hear was the thunder of the horses’ hooves on the road and the rush of wind blasting through the surrounding forests and hills. 

Riding for hours with no sleep would have been hard enough, but his head injury made it all the worse. He was thankful that there was no more nausea and he wasn’t worried that he’d pass out, but the pain that had subsided a little before leaving had rushed back hard from the rough ride. Tanaka breathed through it and kept Hinata’s frightened face in his mind. It didn’t help the pain, but the powerful motivation kept him from focusing too much on it.

Just when he thought he couldn’t ride any further, the sprawling hills gave way to clusters of towns, signifying the approach to Nekoma. Daichi slowed their pace up slightly as there were more people traveling on the road, even at that time of night. Most of them were merchants coming from other towns, wanting to reach the capital by dawn to set up their stands in the busy market. 

Tanaka’s heart sank, remembering the last time he chased after Hinata as he weaved through Nekoma’s famous marketplace, his eyes bugging out of his head. The kingdom was full of sweet memories and new friendships, but they were all tarnished for him now. To think that all along, they were a bunch of backstabbers.

There were guards at the front gate of the capital, but they did nothing to hinder anyone passing in and out. It seemed that their purpose was more for keeping larger gangs out and alerting the rest of the guard to approaching armies. If only they knew what kind of a ruckus that Tanaka could create with how furious he was.

Daichi kept their pace slower while they traveled through the winding streets, passing by darkened storefronts and closed up foot stands. Everything seemed dark and gloomy compared to how it usually looked during the day. The silence was the eeriest, but Tanaka knew that within a few hours, the streets would be full of chatter and music. 

As they approached the castle gates, he heard Daichi hum. “Looks like they were expecting us, though I’m not surprised.”

Tanaka urged his horse up beside him to take a better look. There weren’t any more guards than usual, just the usual few, but amongst them was one individual who seemed out of place. Kai Nobuyuki was the king’s personal steward and although he was typically a calm individual, even he seemed full of nervous energy as he paced between the guards.

With a sigh, Daichi pressed onward, giving Kai a nod once he spotted their approach. Kai waved at them with a welcoming smile, but it seemed particularly strained.

“Good evening, my Lord, and to each of you. We figured you would come although we weren’t sure how many.”

“What would you have done if I had brought our whole army, Kai?”

Kai’s smile didn’t diminish, only tightening a little more. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that. The guards will take your horses to the stables and make them comfortable. I’ll take you straight to the king.”

“He’s awake?” Daichi asked as he dismounted.

“Of course. He was worried when a few of his closest knights just disappeared sometime this afternoon, and when they returned… Well, it’s the sort of thing a king loses sleep over.”

Daichi’s expression gave nothing away with the news that Kuroo wasn’t behind the kidnapping. For Tanaka, it didn’t change much for him personally although it did put more of the blame on Tora and the others. It wasn’t out of a sense of duty or an order from the king that they betrayed their friendship and kidnapped his prince.

“I’ll take you to his Majesty immediately,” Kai said once they were all dismounted and immediately headed toward the castle.

“Wait!” Tanaka called after him. “I need to see Hinata, make sure he’s okay.”

Kai hardly slowed his pace as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. “I assure you he’s fine, extremely happy, in fact.”

“Like I’d take _your_ word for it. I thought Tora was my friend and look how that turned out.”

“That’s a good point,” Daichi added, setting his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “Forgive us, Kai, if we’re not the most trusting at the moment. Our prince was stolen out of his bed and two of our knights were knocked unconscious.”

At last, Kai stopped and turned toward them, his facade of pleasantness completely gone with his obvious regret. “I know… This situation has been very troubling for all of us and I give you my word that you will see the prince soon. My duty is to bring you straight to the king and he will then take you to see Hinata.”

Daichi huffed and waved his hand at him. “Then hurry. Our anger isn’t diminishing with our exhaustion.”

Kai nodded slightly and wasted no time leading them into the castle. For being the middle of the night, the entire place seemed alive with nervous energy. Whispers echoed in the halls as they passed by, nothing that Tanaka could make out but all of them seemed worried. 

_They should be_ , Tanaka thought. Knowing that the king wasn’t behind it probably meant that it wouldn’t come to war between their two kingdoms, but the event didn’t help the relations between them. If he found that Hinata had been hurt even slightly by the kidnapping and the long journey, he was going to raise hell.

Kai led them past the throne room and into the royal wing. As soon as they entered the spacious and opulent hallway, Tanaka could hear the most intense lecture he’d ever heard, hardly muffled by the closed doors. As they approached the vehement shouting, Tanaka was shocked to realize it was the king’s voice that he heard.

Kuroo Tetsurou always seemed like a lazy king by first impressions. He wore an easy grin and loved to playfully tease everyone around him. Although his keen intelligence and efficient way of running the kingdom was obvious the more Tanaka observed him, he’d never once heard him raise his voice to any of his men or servants. Glancing at Daichi, who knew him better than anyone from Karasuno, he seemed equally surprised.

Kai forced one more smile as he held up his hand. “I’ll announce you.”

He swung the doors open to a large room that looked like the king’s personal study. The shouting stopped immediately, and Tanaka could just barely see the king himself just past Kai’s shoulder, his rage put on hold by his instant regret knowing who waited for him outside. With a few rushed words announcing them, Daichi pushed through, his face set like a piece of carved stone.

“Your Majesty,” he said, giving a slight bow to be polite.

Tanaka and Ennoshita entered the room and paused just behind them. In front of the king sat four knights, still dressed in the dark cloaks they wore for the kidnapping. Tora was there with Fukunaga next to him, followed by Inuoka and Lev who were obviously the two who carried Hinata out the window. All of them were deathly pale and hardly looked up when they entered. Tanaka didn’t feel sorry for them at all.

King Kuroo, wearing a fine embroidered tunic but none of his usual fineries, straightened up and forced a smile on his face. “Sawamura! Always a joy to see you. I’d tease you about not being able to stay away, but I feel like that might end badly considering the circumstances.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “It _would_ end badly, your Majesty. You obviously know why we’re here, so it would be best if you take us to Hinata immediately.”

Tora gasped and finally looked up, his face stricken. “You’re not going to take him away already, are you?!”

He flinched as Kuroo turned on him, eyes flashing with ire. “He can do whatever the hell he wants! How many times have I told you tonight that Hinata is not a commoner but a _prince_ , a member of the royal family! Kidnapping him is grounds for war, Yamamoto, did you even think about that?!”

With every word, Tora shrank back until he looked like a turtle retreating into its shell. “But we had to do something, Kenma was depressed! We’ve never seen him so bad and we knew if he saw Hinata, he’d cheer right up!”

“I know that, you idiot! That’s why I was sending Karasuno an official request for him to come here and on an extended visit, no less. You think they’re going to let him come here anymore after what you’ve done?”

All four of the knights gaped up at him with horrified expressions. Tanaka sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head. The whole thing made a little more sense now and he knew what it was like to have an impetuous nature that would do anything for a friend. But even he thought they’d crossed the line of stupidity.

Daichi stepped forward, clearing his throat. “Kuroo, please take us to Hinata.”

Kuroo straightened with a heavy sigh, appearing years older than he was. “Yeah, sorry. Yakkuun?” 

Yaku Morisuke stepped forward from where he was watching the whole episode from the far wall. Although he was the tiniest knight Tanaka had ever seen, his glimmering armor and intimidating presence more than made up for it.

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“I’m leaving these four idiots to you. Do your worst,” he said, waving them off. 

Yaku’s face split into a maniacal grin. “With pleasure.”

Kuroo swept past the four whimpering knights and motioned for Daichi, Ennoshita, and Tanaka to follow. “He’s just through here,” he said, guiding them across the room to a door that was hardly noticeable before. He swung it open and led them inside a parlor that was warm and cozy. 

There were bookshelves lining the walls and comfortable sitting areas situated around them. Right in front of the roaring fire, however, were two plush armchairs facing each other with a gameboard in between. In one chair sat Kozume Kenma, the King’s cousin and best friend, and across from him was Hinata.

Tanaka’s heart caught in his throat as he stared at him. It felt like years since he’d seen him last and although his face was contorted with concentration, Hinata seemed safe and happy. They hadn’t noticed their entrance and when Hinata moved a game piece across the board, Kenma quickly swiped it up and replaced it with one of his own. 

“GAH! I thought I had you that time!”

Kenma huffed out a laugh. “You say that every time, but you are getting better.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo called, and the duo finally glanced their way. Kenma’s face fell as he looked them over, but Hinata’s face lit up, particularly when he caught Tanaka’s eye.

“Tanaka-san!” he cried, jumping out of his seat and dashing across the room. 

Before he knew what was happening, Hinata launched himself into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. He may have been a shorty, but Hinata was packed with muscle that weighed him down. With his exhaustion, Tanaka struggled to keep hold of him, but he’d rather die than let go, especially as Hinata’s musical laughter filled his ears.

“I was so worried about you! They promised me they didn’t kill you, but I knew they must have done something to you.”

“They did,” Ennoshita answered for him. “One of them hit him on the head, so be careful with him, Hinata.”

With a gasp, Hinata stepped down but to Tanaka’s relief, he didn’t let go of him. “Are you in pain?” he asked, reaching up to stroke his fingers across his scalp. 

Tanaka shivered from the touch and tried to answer, but his tongue was swelled up by Hinata’s body pressing against him. His large, brown eyes radiated concern and as he teased his bottom lip between his teeth, Tanaka couldn’t resist staring down at it. It took Ennoshita’s hand appearing in front of his face and snapping sharply to wake him up from his stupor.

“Yeah! I mean, the pain isn’t as bad as it was. I’m just relieved to see you. Are _you_ okay?”

Hinata beamed at him and nodded. “I’m fine! Once they got me on the horse, they told me who they were and where we were going, I calmed down and they ungagged me and wrapped a blanket over me. I love coming to Nekoma and seeing everyone, I just wish it wasn’t so late at night.”

Tanaka huffed out a laugh and sank his hand into his hair. Of course, Hinata would hardly be perturbed by being kidnapped as long as he knew the people doing it. He didn’t even seem tired.

“I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you,” Tanaka admitted softly.

Hinata’s cheeks brightened while his smile turned a touch shy. “I’m glad you’re here, Tanaka-san.”

He leaned forward, burying his face into Tanaka’s chest. Heat rose up from the area of contact, crawling up Tanaka’s neck, face, and not stopping until it reached the tips of his years. As Hinata hummed and nuzzled, Tanaka whimpered and averted his eyes. Unfortunately, he spied Ennoshita next to him with his hand covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“Well, isn’t this a happy ending?” Kuroo asked in his usual sly voice. He chuckled nervously as Daichi glanced up at him sharply. 

“I wouldn’t call this a _happy_ ending, or even an ending. This is far from over, Kuroo. First things first though, we need to get a message back home, letting them know that Hinata is safe with us and there’s no need for anyone to send an army.”

“Ahem, yes, that would be preferable. Why don’t the rest of you go get some sleep? Yes, Kenma, even you, don’t give me that look. Kai can arrange some comfortable quarters for the rest of you. Shorty already has a room.”

“Um, I’ll stay with Hinata,” Tanaka said suddenly, wrapping his arms protectively around his back. “After the night we had, I’d feel better keeping him close.”

Daichi’s scowl finally eased as he gazed at them both. “That’s fine with me, I’d feel better as well with you close by him, Tanaka. Hinata, is that okay?”

Hinata lifted his face from Tanaka’s chest, excitement shining from his eyes. “Yeah, that would be great!”

“Perfect! Kai, you’ll take care of them, right?”

Kai bowed and motioned to another door that Tanaka assumed led back to the hallway. “You’re all probably exhausted. Right this way. Kenma, you _should_ get some sleep.”

Kenma, still curled up in his armchair, sighed heavily but managed to drag himself out of it. As Kai led them through the room and opened the door, Tanaka noticed that Daichi wasn’t with them. Glancing back, he found him still with Kuroo, both of them standing close with mirrored smirks on their faces.

“Ready to draw up that letter, Sawamura? I have some lovely stationery in my room if you’d like to take a look.”

“Isn’t _that_ your study, right there?”

“Yeah, but that’s where I keep my boring stationery. Besides, you’d be more comfortable in my personal quarters. That way if you get too sleepy while drawing your letter, you’re already close to a bed!”

“Your bed, specifically,” Daichi added, though he hardly looked irritated by the idea as his smile grew. “Hope it’s big enough for the two of us.”

“Of course, I’m the king! It’s _such_ a big bed that it gets really lonely usually.”

“Aww, poor Kuroo,” Daichi cooed, reaching out to pinch the collar of Kuroo’s shirt. Slowly he ran his fingers down the edge of the shirt until they reached halfway down and smirked devilishly as Kuroo’s throat bobbed. 

Kai cleared his throat to get their attention as all of them had paused to gawk at the embarrassing display. “Lord Sawamura will be fine with the king. If you’ll all follow me.”

He led them out into the hallway and away from the royal wing. Tanaka pressed his lips tight as he stared straight at Kai’s back, trying to ignore the fact that Hinata still hadn’t released him. He seemed perfectly content keeping his arms tight around Tanaka’s waist, his head tilted against his chest. Tanaka had no choice but to keep his arm wrapped around his shoulder. The position felt too intimate for what they were, a prince and his guard, but like hell he was going to push him away. 

The guest rooms weren’t too far from where they started and Kai stopped at Hinata’s room first, opening the door for them. 

“If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ring the bell in your room and one of the servants will attend you.”

“Thanks, Kai-san!” Hinata chirped and dashed inside.

Tanaka snickered and was about to follow when Ennoshita’s hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Huh? Nobody’s going to kidnap him this time.”

Ennoshita pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Not that. You’re going to be sharing a bed with his Highness, sleeping close together and knowing him, cuddling.”

As the realization dawned on Tanaka, his heart raced out of control. He gulped and glanced back at the room where Hinata was happily stripping off his clothes while bouncing on the edge of the bed.

“Oh no… what have I done? Ennoshita, what am I going to do?”

“Most likely you two will finally relieve the sexual tension between you and make some progress.” He snorted and clapped Tanaka hard on the shoulder. “Go get him.”

“What?! I can’t.”

“Listen, you may think that bright-haired cutie in there is as innocent as an angel, but I assure you he’s not. He may, in fact, be more perverted than you are considering how many times I’ve caught him staring at your ass when your back was turned. Good night!”

He gave him no chance to protest as he shoved him forward and shut the door behind him. Tanaka’s heart was pounding as he watched Hinata glance his way, cocking his head. He didn’t say anything yet, though, and Tanaka took the chance to come up with some excuse.

“Um, if you’d be more comfortable, I can sleep on the floor or this chair over here.”

Hinata frowned. “Why would that make me more comfortable? If anything, you’d be very uncomfortable, Tanaka-san.”

“Well, I just thought that it might be a little crowded with both of us squeezing into that bed.”

“This bed is huge! Way bigger than mine back in Karasuno. Besides, I know that I’m fine now, but I was terrified when the others snuck into my room and tied me up. I think you lying next to me is the only way I’ll be able to sleep now. Is that okay?”

His big brown eyes blinked up at him and Tanaka felt all of his resolve melt like butter over a fire. Ennoshita must be crazy thinking that Hinata was anything but a sweet angel. Tanaka gave him his most reassuring smile and came closer, desperate to get his hands into that mop of hair. 

“Of course, it’s okay. You know I’d rather eat my boots than make you uncomfortable in any way.”

Hinata beamed at him and closed his eyes as Tanaka’s fingers nestled into his hair. “Good, because I’d feel comfortable knowing _you’re_ comfortable.” His eyes flew open suddenly with a gasp. “And you were injured! Then you rode all the way here for hours, you must be so exhausted, Tanaka-san. Hurry, get your clothes off, and get into bed.”

Tanaka squawked as his hands flew over his buttons and buckles, releasing his clothing at an incredible speed. In moments, his shirt was hanging open and Hinata’s hands were yanking down his pants. He stared down in shock as Hinata fought to get his boots off as well as his pants, grunting and huffing right in front of his pelvic region.

He smacked his hand over his eyes and tried to think of something else, _anything_ else. It was impossible, however, feeling Hinata’s warm hands trail down the back of his legs. As all the blood in his body began surging into one particular area, he knew he had to stop it.

“H-Hinata? I can get the rest off. Just go lay down, please.”

“Aw, but I wanted to do something for you! You’re always taking care of me.”

Tanaka peeked between his fingers. Hinata was back on his feet, hands clinging to the two open flaps of Tanaka’s shirt. He was so close, he could feel the heat of his body seeping into his own through Hinata’s own thin sleep shirt. 

Gulping, Tanaka took him by the shoulders, pushing him away. “Trust me, you’ve done a lot for me already. Let’s just settle down and go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Hinata glumly crawled onto the bed, slipping off his pants and tossing them to the side. Tanaka whimpered, seeing his white, muscled legs slip underneath the covers and despite the danger of the situation, he wondered if he’d get to feel them press against his own legs. Hinata settled on his side facing him. As his head settled onto the pillow, he bit his lip and stared at Tanaka.

“Aren’t you getting in, too?”

“Yeah! Just, um, letting you get comfortable.”

Tanaka took a deep breath as he let his shirt fall off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms. Tossing it aside, he shuffled out of his boots and pants and set his knee onto the mattress. He was trying hard not to catch Hinata’s eye as he slipped into the bed but as soon as he pulled up the covers, Hinata’s hand grazed his shoulder.

The touch froze his movements and all Tanaka could do was stare at Hinata, who was gazing up at him with more heat than he’d ever seen. 

“Come here,” Hinata whispered, opening his arms up to him. 

In a trance, Tanaka leaned toward him, sighing as his two arms circled around his neck and pulled him close. Hinata nuzzled into his neck as their bodies pressed together, feeling like a perfect fit. Tanaka wanted to be a strong man with an iron will, but at that moment he gave in to his weakness, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s back and pressing his lips into his hair. 

“Is this okay, Hinata?”

“Of course it is, silly. It’s what I want, to be as close to you as I can. Is that what you want?”

Tanaka sighed, tightening his grip on him. “More than anything.”

“Mmm, good. Then please stop worrying, your heart is pounding so loud.”

“I can’t help it. As exhausted as I am, holding you is exciting.”

Hinata giggled as he lifted his head, bringing his face close to Tanaka’s. “I feel the same way. If you weren’t so tired and injured, I’d be trying to do a lot more with you!”

Tanaka’s jaw dropped and then he saw it, the devious smile that he didn’t know Hinata was capable of. “What have you done to my innocent Hinata?!”

Hinata scoffed. “I was never very innocent. Do you really only think of me as a little brother or something?”

“Pfft, no way.”

“Good, because in the morning after we’re rested, you’re going to find out how manly I really am, Tanaka-san.”

With Tanaka’s mouth still hanging open with his shock, Hinata grinned and leaned closer, sinking into a full-on, deep mouth kiss. Tanaka whined as his hot tongue plunged into his mouth and Hinata’s moan tickled his lips. His body trembled, muscles aching to spur into action and shove Hinata back into the mattress. But before he could shake off his stupor, Hinata pulled off his lips with a smack.

“You can look forward to more of that in the morning! Good night!” With a giggle, Hinata flipped around, putting his back to Tanaka and wiggled against him. “Oh… hopefully, _that_ will calm down soon, or you probably won’t get any sleep.”

“And whose fault is that, you little beast?” Tanaka growled and danced his fingers across Hinata’s sides. He grinned as Hinata burst out laughing and struggled to get free. There was no reason to hold back any longer with him, not when Hinata had nearly eaten him alive.

But his mind was growing hazy with exhaustion and eventually not even Hinata’s allure could keep him from drifting off. With a bear-like yawn, Tanaka sank deep onto the bed and curled his arms around Hinata, pulling him tight against him. Hinata snuggled even closer and set his arms on top of Tanaka’s, his happy sigh the sweetest sound Tanaka had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard keeping smut out of this one, ha ha ha. But I managed to keep it contained, thank goodness. It was also a struggle not going off on a total kurodai tangent, I got a lot of ideas with those two in this universe XD


End file.
